panboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Belaware City
'Belaware City '''is the fictional main location of ''Pan-Boy!. Role Belaware City is where Pan-Boy lives with his siblings, Coffette and Cupfeet, and his parents Lo and Kyle. It appears that Belaware has a large suburban section, that Pan-Boy lives in, as well as a large Delaware-like area, as most cities do. The population of Belaware is unknown but it has been said to be in the millions. Despite this, Humans, animals, food, and inanimate objects coexist with each other. History Origins Belaware City was first founded on September 1, 1200, As an experiment with taking anything in the world and make them coexist with each other. It was all good at first. The S.M.Y.O.O.L. War In 1508 that war happened, and lasted for 3 days. But it wasn't long before the S.M.Y.O.O.L. (Six Miserable Years of Our Lives) claimed victory. They renamed it O.G.Y.O.O.L. (One Great Year of Our Life), and by 1510 they had started a government. Fall of O.G.Y.O.O.L. In 1697, the O.G.'s elected Flake, a fearless new leader. But then he started adding unnecessary and crude laws to the O.G.Y.O.O.L. Constitution, and soon caused the citizens to rebel on the empire, and there was a huge riot. Buildings and huts were burned to the ground, and O.G.Y.O.O.L. collapsed. Industrial Revolution Kicks In From 1697 to around 1850, when the industrial Revolution started, Belaware City was nothing but unclaimed land. No one had found it until the Revolution kicked in. After Flake died in 1699, One British person had found the land and called it Delaware City. They built it up 'till the population was about 5,000. And back then, that was GOOD. Anyway, they built it up with homes, shops, and factories and it, for a while, was a hot trading area. In 1861, the Americans found it and claimed it, and they had the Battle of Delaware City. The Americans won and had changed nothing but the constitution to it. They made it what is today. Oh, and they renamed it Belaware City. Landmarks Mount Youth Mount Youth sits in the Belaware Mountain Valley in East Belaware. It is the tallest structure in Belaware, surpassing the Belaware Tower in Downtown. Plaza Square Plaza Square sits in Lower Downtown Belaware. It is a park with benches and there is a giant robot on the building across the street. It is situated between 69th Street and Merida. Belaware Park Belaware Park is a 5-block long park, in Lower Downtown Belaware. It is like Central Park in NYC but smaller in size. Belaware Tower Belaware Tower is the tallest building in Belaware, situated in Downtown Belaware. It is 98 Stories plus an antenna which has the American Flag on one side and the Belaware Flag on the other. So, with the antenna it is 105 stories. It is situated on Samuel Court and Tower Street. On the South side is 35th Street and Ooga-Booga Avenue on the East Side of the Tower. Belaware Plaza Belaware Plaza was one of the tallest buildings in Belaware. It is a 75-story skyscraper with a 3-story mansion on top. Belaware Bridge The Belaware Bridge is one of two bridges that connects Belaware and LA. It is the western bridge, and to access it there is a tunnel which runs under Northwestern Belaware. That tunnel turns into the bridge. The bridge passes Pal, Inc. It is a bluish-green, 456 foot. suspension bridge Hollywood Bridge The Hollywood Bridge is the one of two bridges that connects Belaware and LA. It is the eastern bridge, and the Belaware Expressway runs into it. To access it, The Belaware Expressway will form a T-Intersection. Go right if you want Las Vegas. Go straight if you want the Hollywood Bridge, or just Downtown Belaware. The Hollywood Bridge is a gold suspension bridge, at 408 feet, and has a big pair of sunglasses on the top. These sunglasses have stars on them. Flag The flag of Belaware City is both yellow and blue. With a purple line in the middle. With a giant B in the center. Some of the locations and backgrounds in Belaware City BackgroundPan2.PNG BackgroundPan3.PNG BackgroundPan4.PNG|Pan-Boy's house BackgroundPan6.PNG BackgroundPan8.PNG|Talent Show background BackgroundPan7.PNG Trivia * Belaware City was actually based on Aaron McCullough's childhood in the town of Delaware, and his drawings of lots of creative things. Category:Locations Category:Pan-Boy! Category:Pan-Boy! Wiki